


i’ll wait up for you dear (i’ve been an angel all year)

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform, Or hinted at, anyway!, five its fine, hi... another muke fic for u, i cant help that apparently muke is my Brand and. a lot of people requested just muke fics, like they had a bit of a tiff but this is mainly just like, luke being pouty bc he misses michael, mentions of a past fight???, only wrote like, this is the second to last one ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “excuse me, where is my christmas kiss?” + muke
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Series: tumblr prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 12





	i’ll wait up for you dear (i’ve been an angel all year)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashisonthefloor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisonthefloor/gifts).



It was Christmas day and Luke had maybe spent the first half of it crying.

He couldn't help it. He’d tried to be happy, but it was a little difficult to be happy when you were spending your favourite holiday without your favourite person.

He’d gone to Australia like he did most years, and Michael had decided to stay home with the dogs. Which... had gone down about as well as you could've expected it to. Luke was sort of just wishing he’d given the big family Christmas day a miss this year and spent it with Michael instead. 

It would've been better than missing him. 

His brothers had already made all the jokes about him being a miserable fucker, and his mum had eventually given up on trying to cheer him up. Luke had even had a quick look at how much it’d cost for him to fly back, but it was no use. There wasn't any flights leaving Sydney on Christmas day, and he doubted there would be until after the New Year.

It would've been alright if it was the both of them there, but it wasn't. So Luke had pretty much been frowning since he landed in Sydney, and he certainly wasn't planning on stopping until he was back home in Michael’s arms. His mum gave him a sympathetic smile as she got up to answer the door.

“I wonder who that is,” one of his brothers said a little pointedly, and Luke rolled his eyes because he really didn't give a fuck who was at the door. Unless it was Michael, he wasn't arsed.

“Just through there,” he heard his mum mumble, and then when footsteps followed through and someone cleared their throat, he assumed it was a family friend or something. Luke didn't really care.

“ _Excuse me—_ where _is my Christmas kiss?_ ” 

Luke recognised his voice, because of course he did. No matter how many days without actually hearing it he’d never really forget Michael’s voice, even if he couldn't actually remember it, he’d always remember the way his voice was a little lilted, or how he usually spoke through a half stifled laugh. 

“You― but― _how_?” Maybe that wasn't the first thing he should've been asking. Luke practically tripped over his feet trying to get to him.

It was only really when Michael pulled him into a hug that he actually stopped frowning. Instead he had to press his face into the older boy’s shoulder just to keep the smile off of his face. 

“Caught the last flight into Aussie last night. Uh, I didn't really want to spend Christmas without you after all.” Michael moved his hand to Luke’s hair to comfort him, because for some reason the way Luke’s body wanted to react to his boyfriend flying out to see him was by fucking crying into his t-shirt. 

“I’m really glad,” he mumbled, holding onto Michael with a death grip.

Mikey just laughed. “I’m glad you’re glad.” He poked his side gently, causing Luke to squirm and hug him a little more. 

“You know, I was serious about my kiss. I don’t think you’ve missed kissing me on Christmas since I was like, fifteen.” That was true. Luke made a point of giving Michael a kiss every year on Christmas, even before they’d been dating. 

So he pulled his face away from his neck, giving him a soft smile before kissing him gently. It wasn't particularly special or heated, not since Liz was stood on the other side of the room holding a camera that was pointed at them, but it was nice, and Luke wasn't sure he’d been okay if he’d missed kissing Michael on Christmas. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u ainslee 4 requesting this was originally posted on my [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/) so u know. check it out lads


End file.
